


What's Underneath

by Quiddity



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Incubus!Keith, Lance is one of his regulars, M/M, Oral Sex, or one of his 'not boyfriends'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Part of a bigger AU I posted on tumblr. This is the Klance portion of it.Keith is an incubus but he’s not super into ‘feeding’ or really anything that goes with, you know, being an incubus. So he got a few regulars (Shiro, Hunk and Lance) and he just kind of rotates through them whenever he needs energy? But it’s a mess because, since he shows up regularly, they all want to get to know him better and now it’s even worse than than what he was trying to avoid before because now he’s got to juggle three Not Boyfriends. He tries to tell them no, but they’re really insistent sometimes and like, what’s he going to do? So instead of going hungry Keith is just Very Tired and far too socially active for his own tastes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU of Incubus/Succubus Keef, but he's pretty antisocial and doesn't like interacting with strangers so much just for a meal. So Shiro, Hunk, and Lance wind up being his three regulars. But regulars implies they're regularly seeing Keith, so they all insist, in their own way, to get to know Keith better and build their relationship and Keith pretty much has no choice but to give in to their whims just to keep the fuss down. It's completely for food (and Totally not because he's gotten attached >:3 ). It's an AU intended for fluff just as much as smut so it'll fluctuate.
> 
> So since this AU contains Sheith, Heith AND Klance, I decided it would be easiest to separate the bits by ship. This is the Klance bit, and where I'll put everything in the Klance realm related to this AU. So if you're just into Klance, there won't be anything more than mentions of Shiro or Hunk here.

Keith was here. Lance can tell by the sudden cold breeze crawling over his skin, pulling in the direction of his bedroom. It’s Keith pulling heat out of the air to manifest himself. Lance pauses the television and thinks about the date, does some mental math. He’s back awfully quick. 

How he came to expect an incubus to drop by his house roughly every week, he doesn’t really know. At this point Keith was just something that occasionally intruded on his life. He thinks, as Keith pads down the hall and appears at the edge of the living room, that Keith is as about a good a friend as the stray cat he would feed sometimes on his way to work. 

“Shiro turned you down?” Lance asks and nods towards Keith’s outfit. He’s wearing a pair of black leather shorts barely long enough to cover his ass along with a pair of black knee high socks. The top is, above all, hideous. A red leather vest showing off his arms and navel, a deep cut neckline hanging a bit loose over his chest. So he’d apparently tried to woo Shiro as female, but that hadn’t worked, so he’d decided to try his luck with Lance as male.

Shiro was one of Keith’s regulars. He liked leather and harsh colors. Hunk liked pastels and lace. Lance wasn’t quite sure what it meant when Keith usually showed up for him in street clothes, but somehow, Keith was able to wheedle out preferences without ever asking. Or so he claimed. Keith had certainly never asked him what he was into, but Lance had never been able to think of something he would prefer more either. 

“I’m not here to talk about Shiro,” Keith sighs. He shifts his weight onto one foot, pushes out his hip and yeah, okay, Lance can see how those shorts could work. The air in the room, instead of cool from Keith’s arrival, starts to warm as he starts putting whatever magic an incubus has to work. Lance wrinkles his nose as the air around him seems to grow sticky and vaguely sweet smelling. 

“Ugh,” Lance huffs. “I guess I can’t complain about being second choice for your funny smelling pheromones.” Keith starts for him and warmth turns in his belly. 

“Hunk’s not home right now,” Keith says. He takes a throw pillow from the other end of the couch and tosses it at Lance’s feet. “so I doubt he would have liked me dropping in on wherever he happens to be,” Keith says. He drops to his knees and sets his hands on Lance’s thighs. His hands are unnaturally warm as they run up his legs and towards his hips. 

“Are you kidding me?” Lance huffs. “You’re sitting there, telling me I’m last place?” Keith is undeterred, putting out another little rush of those sweet pheromones that saps all the fight right out of him and cupping Lance where he tents the front of his pants. Bright violet eyes turn up to him, red lips twist into a soft frown. 

“Well, I’m not exactly what you would consider polite company, am I?” Keith asks, then he hooks his fingers under the waist of Lance’s pants. He pops open the button and jerks them open, forcing the zipper down. Lance groans as Keith leans in and sets his mouth on the bulge in his boxers, drags his tongue up the ridge of his cock and catching a bit of fabric between his teeth. 

“God, knowing you, I’d hope not,” Lance breathes. Keith’s mouth is like the rest of his body, running too hot, like he’s walking around with a constant fever. Keith starts gathering up the material of his underwear with the tips of his fingers, easing it down slowly, a little more with each soft suck and slip of tongue, only pulling back when Lance springs free. Keith purrs, gives Lance a cat-like grin as he curls his fingers around him.

He starts at the base and drags his fingers up. Lance watches as precome wells up at the tip and bites the inside of his cheek. Keith’s eyes narrow in on the bead of precome and smoothes the pad of his index finger up the ridge, smearing it around the head with the tip of his finger. 

“Mm, I knew you’d have something for me even if I came by early,” Keith purrs. Lance shivers. Keith’s touch isn’t like anything else. His fingers are soft, always giving him the right pressure, the right friction. Keith’s whole thing is picking out exactly what his partners like and giving them everything they ever dreamed of until he got his fill. Keith ran entirely on his lover’s instinct; he could change his mind and switch to something completely different in a matter of seconds just because the thought had fluttered in the back of Lance’s mind. 

“I’ve always have something for you,” Lance huffs. That earns him a light squeeze and an unimpressed look. 

“That’s how guys like you end up dying,” Keith says. He starts stroking Lance slowly, root to tip and Lance sinks into the couch with a soft moan. “So I wouldn’t be so eager to press my luck.” Any retort Lance could have come up with disappears when Keith wraps his lips around him and rolls the flat of his tongue over the head. 

He wants to go kind of slow today. His fingers circle loose around the base of Lance while he starts bobbing his head over the first few inches, just enough to nudge the back of his throat. Lance sucks on his lip as he watches him and when he twitches his hips up Keith doesn’t fight him, but doesn’t let him press any deep either. He just seamlessly accommodates him, tightening his fingers when Lance tries to insist. Keith’s brows knit together in frustration, a look that loses some of it’s potency when he’s got a mouthful of cock. 

Lance starts panting when Keith’s other hand joins in with the first, slim fingers cradling Lance’s balls. Another rush of sticky sweet pheromones and Lance knows Keith well enough to see that he’s pushing his patience. 

“You’re just using me-” Lance growls through a hungry half-smile. He buries his fingers into Keith’s hair and yes, that’s exactly what he’d wanted. Keith folds under touch. His expression softens and his throat opens up. He lets Lance tug him down until his nose brushes the sensitive skin of his belly. Keith swallows thickly and the heat in Lance’s belly boils over. Lance tips his head back and groans and tugs Keith’s hair as he pulses down his throat. 

As it always does with Keith, his orgasm is intense and extended. It pushes all thought from his head and all he’s aware of is the tight ripple of Keith swallowing him down and the deep ache in his balls and he pit of his stomach. When he starts to wind down, Keith makes a thick, happy sound around him and pulls back. He lingers with the tip in his mouth to flicker his tongue around the head, gathering up every last drop. 

Keith looks better when he sits back and licks his lips. His hair his glossier, his skin has fresh glow to it, his eyes a bit brighter. He looks more like he’s had a day at the spa instead of having just given head. 

“So, do I get a special treat for giving you seconds?” Lance asks as he tucks himself gingerly back into his pants. Keith always leaves him sore and more than a little tired. He thinks about stretching out on the couch for a nap. The sound Keith makes his disinterested. 

“That was your treat.” Keith stands and tosses the pillow he’d been resting on back on the couch then starts unlacing the front of his vest. For an incubus, Keith really seemed to dislike the whole sexy act. Lance pats the space on the couch beside him and Keith drops his vest to the floor. 

“Oh come on. It’s not a treat if you benefit from it.” Keith wrinkles his nose in disgust. “I fed you. You look much better now. You have to be grateful for it.” 

“I’ll watch something with you,” Keith says after long thought. He starts working off the tight shorts next. “But only if you loan me a change of clothes and let me pick the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do encourage you to share headcanons or requests or anything else if it strikes you! Please don't be shy! Even if it's just the barest scrap of an idea or something completely unrelated to this, I wanna hear it. 
> 
> You can find me at quiddity25 on tumblr and @Quiddid on twitter.


End file.
